


You've got this spell on me (Track 17: Magic)

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Series: Take Me The Fuck Home Already [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Please have mercy, first time gryles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning is Saturday so no work which is a good thing because he wakes up in Louis Tomlinson’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got this spell on me (Track 17: Magic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alnima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alnima/gifts).



> Many thanks to Lex for your tips and encouragement on this fic and for calming my Grimmy pairing writing induced nerves *g*  
> Also a huge thank you to Kenzie for basically writing the smut because I just couldn't 
> 
> This is my first time writing a Nick pairing so I really hope it's not a complete fail  
> who doesn't enjoy spontaneous body swapping?

He’s always thought Harry had that extra something, since first seeing him on the X factor bouncing around the stage with the other four twinks he hadn’t paid them much mind aside from thinking they were all a little too good looking for their own good. He pretty much wrote them off as a sort of fad and moved on to that deliciously broody man-boy who already had his last name so monogramming things after their wedding wouldn’t be much of a hassle Aiden and that had been it.

Only that wasn’t it

One Direction went on to take the world by storm or well the prepubescent female population anyway, at least at first (he would later admit that along with himself his mid-twenty to early thirty year old friends also were a bit mad for the band as well) and before he knew it he was fortunate enough to land an interview with them.

Two things Nick noticed when the boys first walked into the Radio one studio. The first was that Zayn Malik was even more fuck-me-gorgeous in person and Harry Styles was a lot taller than he’d expected. Given his Bambi eyes and Shirley Temple curls, Nick had always had the hardest time reminding himself that it was almost _okay_ to lust after Harry, that he wasn’t much of a _boy_ any longer—almost eighteen and everything!

But here in the flesh there was something about him that caught the eye, could be the air of confidence around him unlike the other boys who jittered just under their skin, still a bit nervous even after taking the coveted third spot on X factor and managing to get themselves a recording contract with one of the most powerful men on the planet despite not actually winning. Not Harry though he walked in comfortable as anything and never batted an eyelash at Nick’s less than tactful flirtations—these were _boys_ for god sakes why couldn’t he reel it in a bit just this once?

The Cheshire native had even given it right back to Nick, in that slow raspy way of his that really shouldn’t be doing the things it was doing to Nick’s insides, without missing a beat and even had Nick flushing ever so slightly when he fixed the older man with a wink before allowing Liam to further comment on whatever the hell it was that Nick had asked—like he could remember when Harry bloody Styles was _winking_ at him and licking those impossibly plump lips and really it should be a crime for a seventeen year old boy to be this damn tempting—so sultry.

Not that he really had cause to worry; _he_ wasn’t the one lusting after that dimpled piece of jailbait that was all Henry’s troubles. No Nick had set his sights on the band’s mysterious pretty boy Zayn (because really who _hadn’t_ ). So it was safe to say it caught the DJ off guard when the boys left and he sat back in his swivel chair groaning up at the ceiling as if it were at fault, that he was completely smitten with Harry Styles.

Now normally what Nick would do in such a situation would be to naturally go for it or ignore it. Could use his albeit meager social connections to track down the singer’s number and be his irresistible self, turning the wit and charm on full volume or he could bury these new, unwarranted feelings for a fledging popstar that let’s be real had no possibility of actually going anywhere.

So he chose option two and let that be that, only he’d forgotten that Harry had gotten his number just before the band’s ‘people’ herded them out of the studio like cattle or sheep, sheep was more appropriate. He’d forgotten about it only because he figured Harry was just being a well groomed popstar, networking, lining up his connections for possible later use, which was just smart in this business, he probably didn’t yet realize what very little pull Nick actually had.

It’s a couple nights after the interview, he was just settling in to catch up on Bake Off when his phone suddenly vibrated on the couch near his thigh.

This wasn’t exactly unusual he was a very social lad so his company was often in high demand both for business and pleasure. Not bothering to drag his eyes away from the television screen he blindly groped for his phone with his left hand while his right shoved a generous handful of popcorn into his gob and thumbed his phone open. Glancing quickly down at the screen his eyebrows furrowed when he didn’t recognize the number but he opened the text message just the same and nearly choked on a popcorn kernel as he read:

_Hiiii Grimmy this is Harry Styles of One Direction, do you remember me?_

Nick almost dropped his phone in shock, and then actually did lose his grip on it in his haste to reply. Which is a good thing too because he hadn’t the faintest idea what to say back.

He’d written Harry off is the thing, made the decision to be an adult and do the sensible thing by not pursuing a teenager but here the charmingly annoying popstar was ruining it all by contacting him.

And really what did he think he was he playing at asking Nick if he remembered him, as if anyone who’d ever met Harry once could forget him. Nick scoffed out loud and finally reached down to the carpet for his mobile. Taking a deep breath he opened a new message tapping the keys frantically before hitting send and biting his lip.

_Aims help !!! harry bleeding styles has just text me and im on the precipice of a mental break down !!!! xx_

He doesn’t know why he’d added the kisses at the end, habit probably but hopefully his best mate woudn’t be thrown off by them and think he was at all taking the piss about having a nervous break because his heart was honestly drumming so hard he had a good mind to key in 999 and just have his thumb hover the send button just in case.

_Ok first of all if ur in the mind to go using words like precipice you can’t be too far off_

Followed by

_Well go on then what did he say???_

_He just asked me if I remembered him_

_Oh—right as if you could forget, only mention him no less than twice a day on your show_

Nick huffed loudly for no one’s benefit other than his own and could just imagine Aimee’s snort of incredulity.

_As helpful as you are not being…can we please get on with it?_

_Alright aright how about start by saying hello and telling him yes you remember him, really grimmers this isn’t rocket science_

Nick felt quite like tearing his hair out at the root, if only his quiff wasn’t basically his bread and butter he so would pull a bloody Britney Spears circa 2007.

_God why do I keep you around anyway_

His phone buzzed instantly back.

_I know where they make all the best drinks in London doll_

He shook his head; grinning because it was absolutely true, a bar crawl just wasn’t the same without her.

_Oh right, ta then i’ll let you know how it goes_

_You’d better good luck darling xx_

Nick thought about replying with a couple of kisses of his own but decided not and pulled up Harry’s text once more. Reading and rereading the words as if they were suddenly going to reveal some kind of hidden message he’d overlooked the first half dozen times his eyes skimmed the words. Finally straightening his shoulders he decided to go with what Aimee suggested—sort of, ok not really at all.

_Harry Styles, Harry Styles doesn’t ring a bell…there’s the curly haired bloke from One Direction but I’m pretty sure his name is Henry Stars or summat, sorry._

He’d gotten the idea from his last visit home to see the folks when his father made an offhand comment asking who this Henry Stars bloke Nick was always going on about during his show was. While he was grateful that his parents still made it a point to tune in to listen to his show whenever they could despite the fact that the music he played wasn’t even remotely close to what they were used to, he didn’t relish admitting to his dad that he had a sick fascination with a singer eight years his junior.

It was quite a bit before Harry replied, long enough for Nick to once again contemplate phoning himself an ambulance wondering If he’d gone too far, too soon perhaps he could’ve waited a few texts before pulling out the off collar humor and really twenty seven was much too young to have an aneurysm.

Blessedly his phone buzzed not once but twice.

_Ah so you do remember me then, the cheeky one with dimples?_

_Or maybe you know me as the one who admitted to wanking off to you back when you were on T4_

Nick just about choked on his own tongue, sputtering unattractively for air because he most certainly did not remember having _that_ conversation, he certainly would’ve paid attention if he had, would’ve rushed home and wrote it down in his proverbial diary dotting his I’s with little hearts and whatnot because Harry wanking off to him, really?

_I beg your pardon?_

_Just taking the mick so I was wondering if you wanted to get together for lunch sometime maybe? When we’re in the same city of course_

Nick was not about to get his hopes up but that sounded an awful lot like Harry was asking him out

_Well where are you now?_

_Uh, Manchester_

Taking in a calming breath Nick tapped out a response before he could really think on it and ultimately chicken out.

_Funny that I’ve been meaning to hit up the shops in Manchester, I’m free tomorrow if you are_

_Uh yeah, we’ve got this thing early in the morning but I’m free after that_

They end up meeting for lunch before wandering around the shops and Nick is surprised with how easy it is to fall into friendship with the singer. Harry’s in the dressing room of this one store trying on a shirt that was truly hideous but Nick had suggested just to see if Harry would do it, the younger boy had agreed without hesitation and Nick thought if nothing else he could snap a few photos for later blackmailing.

But low and behold the tables were turned when it’s Harry who gets the last laugh as he overhears some random woman asking Nick if he was Harry’s father!

“It’s not funny _Frankie_ …I’m bloody twenty seven how can she think I’m your father?” Harry had shrugged.

“Maybe it’s all that late night drinking and not enough sleeping lifestyle you lead, the bags under your eyes are insane mate.” Nick had mock glared, even if he was genuinely insulted, just not enough to actually want Harry to feel bad and wasn’t that fucked up?

“Ta, Harold I can see this will be our first and last foray into friendship…my bags as you’ve so kindly pointed out are sort of a sore subject.”

“Oh come on how could I have known, I think I should at least get like three strikes.”

“Fine.” Nick agreed making the younger boy smile, relieved. His relief was short lived however when Nick spoke again.

“Strike two is for you actually buying that god awful shirt.”

“Hey you said it complimented my eyes!”

“It’s canary yellow with brown stitching how do you reckon that’s complimentary to anyone.”

“So you lied?” Harry pressed, eyes slightly narrowed.

“I’d rather use taking the piss but if you must yes.” The younger lad threw his hands up as if to say aha and pointed an accusing finger at Nick

“Well then strike one for you for being a liar!”

“Excuse me; I’m not the one on trial here.”

“Well maybe you ought to be this thing was thirty quid.” Harry said, shaking the bag that held his purchase.

“Fair enough one strike for me, two strikes for you.”

“So popstar tell me to shove off if I pry too deep but what team do you play for if you don’t mind me asking.” Harry who had just taking a sip of his frappuccino he’d gotten from Starbucks, nearly choked in surprise.

“Uh strike two, strike two…you almost killed me!” Nick shook his head, patting Harry’s back a bit but didn’t otherwise protest.

“Sure sure whatever so…” he prodded on. Harry sighed, uncomfortable.

“I um guess you can say I’m bi but not really just like who I like doesn’t matter what their gender is.”

“So pansexual then.”  Harry shrugged.

“I suppose but even then—I just don’t like being labeled why does everything need to be labeled why can’t I just be a boy who’s attracted to people, good people.”

Well that meant Nick was definitely out seeing as he was inherently not good, hadn’t even dropped any change into the salvation army bucket this year.

“Oh, so are you fooling around with any of those fit band mates of yours, the bratty one with the incredible arse maybe?”

“Strike three Nick for being mean to Louis…you’re out!”

“Oh come on you can’t give me a strike for having an opinion.” Harry stood firm.

“He’s my closest mate; have to give you a strike on principle, sorry.” Nick humphed loudly with an exaggerated pout. 

“So I guess we can’t be friends then.”

“Definitely not.”  Harry agreed though his cheeky smile said otherwise.

They hang out several more times during the next few months leading up to the kick off of One Direction’s Up All Night tour. The pair are constantly being papped together causing the rumor mill to run rampant especially with Nick being openly gay.

Harry dons a morph suit for Nick’s birthday, they go to a few music festivals and sing karaoke one more than one occasion, then Nick gets the news that he’s to replace Chris Moyles as host of the radio one breakfast show and life literally could not get sweeter.

It doesn’t hurt that Harry is there to help Nick ease into the new position becoming an almost permanent fixture of the radio one studio. If he’s not calling in during the show, he’s showing up out of the blue to just hang around and get in the way—not really but Nick doesn’t want the younger boy to think anything less.

High demand causes the Up All Night tour to continue on to North America and Nick didn’t know just how unprepared he was going to be not having Harry around all the time, passed out in his guest bed, hiding under the soundboard in the studio, just a text or phone call away – not some shit reception chat from 3000 miles away.

 He misses Harry is the thing and he wasn’t prepared at all for this kind of pain for someone he’d only just met really. He flies out to see the boys when they’re in LA and he and Harry spend almost the entire night gorging themselves on expensive chocolates and emptying the mini bar of Nick’s hotel room and when Harry sees him off at the airport Nick knows he’s a goner as he feels his heart literally sink the smaller Harry’s waving form grows.

More than his ill fated crush on a very unattainable popstar, he also has the ignored polka dotted elephant to consider which would be Harry’s relationship with Louis. It was no real shock they’d been inexcusably close ever since X factor pretend snogging for the camera and touching each other every chance they got, in places supposedly straight best friends just did not touch.

Their bond was undeniable and Louis’ apparent possessiveness over the younger boy like a lioness protecting her young was while amusing also rather disheartening for Nick because it just made for more proof that Larry Stylinson was bloody real, and wasn’t that just great he finally comes to terms with his feelings for Harry and thinks about maybe moving in for a oops! We’re _so_ pissed snog or maybe have a drunken one off but now he felt morally compelled not to even _try_ it because he knows Harry being a cheater in any sense of the word would practically kill the lad.

The tour finally ends and the boys return home for a mini break before they start recording for their second album. Nick’s sort of been avoiding Harry and isn’t even being a bit sly about it, not taking Harry’s calls when he phones into the studio, conveniently being ‘out’ when the singer pops round his place.

He just doesn’t know what to do with these feelings of his, they’ve got him resorting to his school boy days whenever he used to get a crush on his straight mates he’d simply remove the temptation by not hanging round them anymore, wasn’t the most mature tactic but it was effective. He should’ve known being friends with an international popstar whose face was plastered nearly everywhere was to be a bit different from avoiding Charlie Yates in year nine.

Then one morning Harry just shows up to the studio unannounced and Nick’s in the middle of introducing a song and thus doesn’t have time to hide and so bloody Finchy just waves him in but things are surprisingly not awkward as Harry takes his seat in the corner where the webcam doesn’t reach shouting out awful puns and his idea of insults which are such a sorry excuse really and laughing at nearly everything Nick says.

It’s not until the show ends and Harry insists on coming home with him that Nick remembers oh right things are a bit wonky between them and really wants to think of a good enough excuse to tell him no, but that’s the problem with Harry being so integrated into his life even while on tour he pretty much knows what Nick is doing with his day at any given moment because despite his modest fame he was still very much a creature of habit and embarrassingly enough a bit predictable.

They enter his flat and Harry immediately makes his way to the kitchen to put the kettle on as if he owns the place while Nick scurries to his bedroom to change out of his skinny jeans and fashionable layered top into a baggy t-shirt and faded joggers.

By the time he’s dressed he comes back out to find a cuppa waiting for him just the way he likes it and that Harry’s already queued the newest episode of Holly Oaks on the telly.

“Found these lemon biscuits up in your cupboard, hope you don’t mind.” Harry asked offhanded, and Nick just waved him off in favor of taking his first sip of tea.

They get a whole whopping halfway through the episode before Harry turns to Nick and without even the common courtesy of pausing the show trains his puppy dog eyes (that Nick is 100% convinced Harry’s spent hours in the mirror perfecting, they were so effective) on him.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He says simply, without preamble or tact whatsoever and really Nick’s a bit disappointed at that, he’d taught Harry better after all.

Nick really wishes he had something stronger to drink than the Yorkshire brew in front of him, he settled for snorting into his cup and setting it down on the coffee table.

“Avoiding you, I’m afraid you’ve got the logistics of the popstar life all wrong there Styles people flock to you, chase after you, and invade your privacy they don’t _avoid_ you, really Harold.” Harry makes a pinched face as if Nick had reached out and flicked him between the eyes or summat, in fact he had a right mind to do just that actually but he someone resisted the urge.

“That’s not my name you know…you’ve been calling me that since we met but like my name isn’t short for Harold it’s just Harry.”

“ _Just Harry_ is it? Do you use a hyphen then or…?” Harry rolled his eyes but he was grinning.

“Nick…” He started but the older man cut him off, talking over him.

“Harold really, I thought you’d be too busy gallivanting about with your Louis anyhow.” He admitted with a put upon sigh.

“Well yeah, duh he’s quite the handful and besides we _live_ together but…” Nick tried not to read too much into the emphasis Harry put on the word live, but he just couldn’t stop himself, flipping his wrist matter-of-factly in Harry’s direction.

“There you have it then, there was no way you were getting the two of us in the same room and you know it.” Harry let out a noise of frustration.

“I do wish the two of you would at least try to get along.” Nick almost wanted to for the younger boy’s sake at the genuine disappointment on his face, but the reality of it was that Nick and Louis couldn’t stand each other and that’s _without_ all the jealousy.

“Hmm let’s see the few times we’ve met outside of our boybander and DJ duties he threw a box of tea at my head and called me a ‘never was old fart leeching off the fame of those who actually matter.”

He’d reached up to pinch his nose closed so that he could achieve the pitch of Louis’ voice, exaggerating how nasally and whiny it was for his own amusement. Harry didn’t appreciate the sentiment. Frowning he chose to ignore Nick’s antics and instead spread his hands out as if to say ‘well there you have it’

“See he likes you, he wouldn’t even bother to think up such an insult if he didn’t.” Nick rolled his eyes asking himself not for the first time what he’d gotten himself into deciding to get chummy with a seventeen year old popstar.

“Seems a bit territorial is all I’m saying.”

“Well duh Nick, I’m his Hazza.”

“ _His_ Hazza yeah?” Nick prodded, shamelessly fishing for the answers he needed.

“Mmhm and he’s _my_ Lou.”  Harry announced as casual as if talking about the weather and not at all giving away that there was anything more between them then a pair of teenaged popstars who were best mates and lived together, with a penchant for slapping each other on the arse and crotch on occasion.

Nick bit off a groan, feeling as though he could honestly punch something he was so frustrated, because Harry seemed to be talking in circles not giving anything away about his relationship with Louis and sure he‘d been well groomed and media trained by management but he didn’t usually use those skills with Nick or if he tried, Nick was pretty good with wading through the bullshit to get to the truth anyway, but not this time it seemed.

He watched as the younger man grabbed up a biscuit popping it into his mouth whole as he tuned back into the TV, Nick glanced up only to realize he’d already seen this episode after all and opened his mouth to poke even further, then thought better of it what was the point when the younger lad was as thick as he was charming and instead snatched the cookies from Harry’s hands, with a smirk he bit one in half and decided to ruin the episode for him.

“She’s sleeping with ‘im now.” He announced offhandedly. Harry turned wide bright eyes on him because he hadn’t seen that coming and also for being an utter shit and ruining the surprise. Before he can chastise Nick however his bloody iPhone chirps to life playing that god awfully annoying Marimba. He shoots Nick an apologetic look, hating to be rude but he slides open his lock screen to answer the call anyway.

Nick can tell just from the way Harry’s eyes light up alone that it’s Louis on the other end, that and the lad’s speaking so loud Nick can hear him from all the way on the other side of the couch, hear his tinny high pitched voice whining something about wasting away to nothing because Harry isn’t there to cook him dinner or summat. _Because they live together_ he reminds himself, how very _domestic_. Nick would very much like to shoot himself in the face.

“Calm down love, I’ll be home in no time we’ll have fajitas how’s that sound?” Harry asked, dimpling fondly at the carpet as he awaited Louis’ response and Nick had never felt so utterly forgotten so quickly in all his life, it was as if Harry had gone to a whole other world just by hearing the other boy’s voice.

Louis says something back, but Nick had stopped listening much too wrapped up in being ignored to care, it must’ve been something great though because Harry’s face literally lit up and he nodded even though Louis couldn’t see him.

“Alright then, be there in a jiff sweet cheeks.” He promised before thumbing the end button and turning back to the older man.

“Well Nick it was nice to finally see you after months of being _Grimmy deprived_ …we’ll have to do lunch sometime or karaoke to catch up some more but as you’ve probably heard my other half beckons.” Harry explained already throwing on his coat and scarf, headed for the door. He fixes Nick with a wink before slipping out the flat, giving Nick the chance to do little more than wave.

Nick breaks out the wine and Tupac’s _Me against the world_ album and lies flat on his back on the sitting room carpet staring up at the ceiling rap-slurring poorly in between swigs straight out the bottle, couldn’t be bothered to find a glass and changing the words of the song to suit his mood and situation.

“It ain’t easy, being me. Well I fancy Harry but he only loves Lou-eee.” He sang to an audience of no one, he brought the bottle up for another swallow, missing his mouth completely he sputtered, rolling up to a sitting position when the cool liquid sluiced down his neck to wet the color of his shirt.

A loud crash just outside Nick’s window had him crawling over to it and just peeking out his curtain to find two obviously pissed men, one trying to right the rubbish bin he’d knocked over while the other one eyed Nick’s door curiously before finally speaking:

“Oi doesn’t that bloke from the radio live ‘ere Grimmy or summat?” He asked his mate as he finished with the bin, dusting himself off. The second man glanced at Grimmy’s door too and nodded sagely.

“Yeah it’s that pouf Grimshaw’s place…think the breakfast show’s gone to complete shit since they sacked Moyles if ya ask me.” The first guy rubbed his chin.

“Dunno mate that Showbot’s pretty good for a laugh.” The second guy shrugged conceding.

“Guess so but he’s still no Chris.”  Nick pouted because apparently when it rained it really did poor as if his night hadn’t been bad enough already he had to eavesdrop on a pair of members of the Hate on Grimmy fan club. Sliding down the wall to sit with his back against it, Nick just resisted the urge to bang his head back against it as well.

Sometimes he loved his life and other times he really wished he could be anyone else, if he could only trade lives with someone even for just one day, someone like Louis Tomlinson who probably didn’t know just how good he had it being an internationally famous singer, touring the world, swimming in dosh and most of all getting to share a bed with Harry. Not only that, Nick would be kidding himself if he said he only envied Louis and Harry’s relationship for the sex.

He was also jealous that Louis got to see the parts of the younger lad that no one else did. What he looked like first thing in the morning, sharing adoring looks across the breakfast table, snuggling on the couch while they watched a film, exchanging disgustingly cute text messages when they’ve been apart for longer than an hour. He also wanted that with Harry and it was all kinds of upsetting that he’d never get that, never even stood a bloody chance because Louis would be a fool to ever let Harry go.

Nick passes out not shortly after that and he’ll no doubt have the mother of all cricks in his neck tomorrow morning not to mention hangovers but at the moment he can’t find it in him to care.

He completely misses the shooting star that flashes across the sky just as he drifts off to sleep, with Tupac still playing and visions of curly haired popstars dancing in his head.

~*~

The next morning is Saturday so no work which is a good thing because he wakes up in Louis Tomlinson’s body.

He didn’t know it out right, he woke up and was surprised at the lack of hangover and paused to wonder if he’d actually managed to get some water in him at some point before passing out last night because he felt rather great actually aside from the urgent pang of his bladder that is.

With his eyes still bleary he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, immediately feeling as though his center of gravity was off as he swayed a bit and wondered if he wasn’t still drunk, which would explain his lack of hangover—he simply hadn’t gotten that far yet.

Glancing down at his feet he blinked to try and clear his vision for he had to be seeing things in his intoxication because those tiny feet? Were not his, this slight bulge of a tan tummy? Yeah definitely not his, he didn’t tan so much as burn thank you and the tacky superman pants that currently covered his junk? He wouldn’t normally be caught dead wearing them, besides he usually slept naked and he specifically remembers passing out in the living room last night so unless he’d suddenly taken up drunk sleep walking what the fuck was going on here?

Dashing into what’s supposed to be his bathroom but turns out to be a walk in closet, Nick makes a confused noise and finds the loo switching on the light without properly preparing himself for it he hisses and shields his eyes reminding himself of a vampire he lowers his arm after a minute and squints into the mirror and nearly brains himself on a towel rack as he jumps back in surprise.

A set of familiar blue eyes blink out at him from the mirrored glass, a button nose wrinkled in confusion and a slack mouth hanging open in surprise. It’s clearly Louis’ face in the mirror but it’s also clearly _his_ reflection and those two details do not make sense or add up. He must’ve drunken much more than he’d originally thought for his imagination to come up with this and really he couldn’t wait to rehash this scarily vivid dream with Aimee over bloody Marys because this was quite a doozy.

Only his head still ached from where he’d hit it on the towel rack and he’s pretty sure you’re not supposed to be able to feel pain in dreams, or at least he thinks he read that somewhere once.

Didn’t the characters on the telly and in movies always pinch themselves to prove whether or not they were dreaming and if it hurt it wasn’t a dream? Nick reached up to pinch Louis’ nipple, yelping in pain and watched in the mirror as Louis’ expression matched how he was feeling.

_Fuck_

Just fuck, because this wasn’t a dream. He had honest to god somehow inhabited one fifth of One Direction’s body. He spared a moment to wonder if that meant hat Louis was in his body then. As if on cue a phone went off and it wasn’t Nick’s set ringtone but he searched for the mobile anyway—finding it under the pillow he’d been sleeping on and answered.

“’ello?” He clipped into the phone and was met with silence, just dead air but he could tell someone was on the line because he could hear them breathing softly into the receiver and he had a good mind to check the caller id something he might should’ve done before answering but too little too late.

He was about to just hang up when the other person finally spoke.

“Oh my god.” And Nick nearly dropped the phone he held because he felt just as shocked as the voice sounded, the voice he knew better than any other, intimately even because it was _his_ voice.

“L—Louis?” He ventured and was rewarded with a startled gasp.

“Fuck I’d thought the Chinese takeout Harry reheated last night had gone off and I was hallucinating but this is real innit? We’ve actually Freaky Fridayed”

“’fraid so mate my question is how, last I knew body swapping wasn’t an actual thing that was possible and wait did you just used the movie Freaky Friday as a _verb_?”

“Oh sod off why’d you decide to focus on that bit anyway? We’ve switched bodies for fucks sake Nick!!!”

“Believe me I _know_ think I’m going to have to tip toe to reach your tea or do you make those sorts of things vertically challenged accessible here in the Stylinson household?”

“I swear if you weren’t in my body I would tell you to go choke on a cock but as it is just know that when we switch back payback will be a bitch.”

“Yeah yeah, that’s if we even switch back, Jesus what time is it anyway?”

“Bloody half seven…no one in their right mind should be up at this hour except that your body clock must not know it’s the weekend or summat because even as bladdered as I am this morning—thanks for that by the way, been throwing up on and off for twenty minutes before I called you—couldn’t get back to sleep to save me life.”

“Well we can’t all live the life of a nomad, traveling here and there perpetually jetlagged, mucking up time zones and sleeping well into the afternoon in every one of them. Some of us earn a living as an adult would up by dawn and sipping mimosas by lunch time.” Louis made an incredulous noise making Nick chuckle, he nearly leaped off the bed when there was a knock at the door.

“Lou, babe are you up?” Nick grabbed his chest in surprise because apparently he’d forgotten the bit where being in Louis’ body meant he shared a flat with Harry

“Was that Harry?” Louis asked, Nick nodded then mentally smacked himself and hummed affirmatively.

“Yes, now what’s _his_ excuse for being up at this hour?”

“He always gets like this after we’ve been away for a time, takes him a bit to get back on a decent sleep schedule.”

“Boo wanna talk to you about something that happened yesterday, I’m coming in yeah?” Nick gulped trying his best not to panic but the thing is there was no way he would be able to convince anyone that he was Louis. He must’ve made a noise to give away his nerves because Louis was suddenly speaking into the phone in a soothing tone.

“Just act natural.” And wow so that’s why people liked his voice then, huh because it worked he felt considerably calmer, still a bit jittery around the edges but his breathing was back to normal at least even if his palms were still sweating.

“He calls you Boo?” He whispered into the phone to distract himself, voice dripping with disdain. Louis snapped something back but Nick again missed it, more focused on the rattling doorknob of the bedroom door. He wasn’t usually a quick thinker, liked to mull things over most of the time when he wasn’t on the clock but right now he didn’t have that luxury so releasing the lip he’d been chewing on he blurts:

“Haz, I’ll be out in a mo yeah?” Not his best work but it would buy him some time at least.

“Alright—since when do you lock the door?” Nick was wondering the same thing actually, wondering if they’d had a tiff of some sort because why else would they be sleeping in separate bedrooms.

“It’s not locked, it just jams a bit if it’s been shut too hard, and he bloody well knows that, we’ve been meaning to have someone round to fix it.” Louis grumbled into the receiver and Nick could actually _hear_ his eye roll over the line as he listened to Harry’s feet pad away from the door before sighing into the phone.

“Guess I’d better go then, but we need to meet up sometime today don’t you think?”

“Uh how about _not_ that’d be too weird, to see meself standing there, just got the shivers even thinking about it. I say so long as we stay inside and try to talk to/see as little people as possible because we don’t want anyone catching on yeah? Then maybe we’ll go to bed and wake up tomorrow in our own bodies.”

“What no way, I’m not spending my Saturday cooped up in my flat and waste the opportunity to live the popstar life. I plan to turn up at a fancy restaurant without a reservation and be seated anyway, hit the clubs to hook up with a few of yer groupies and possibly even get arrested.”

“Don’t you dare if you even try it I will shave off your eyebrows and destroy your vinyl collection and you’ll never be able to prove it was me seeing as yers will be the only fingerprints!”

“Oi alright alight, no need to threaten me records—that’d hurt more than if you kicked me repeatedly in the bollocks.”

“Right so no need to meet up because hopefully we’re not in this mess for more than twenty-four hours, if by Monday we’re still like this then yeah a meeting of sorts will have to be had because there’s no way I’m hosting the Radio one breakfast show…I don’t even _listen_ to your show because the sound of yer voice is like nails on a chalkboard to me I wouldn’t be able to pretend to ‘be’ you if me life depended on it.”

Nick grunted.

“Cheers mate, nice to know I’ve got the support of one direction.”

“Oh come off it, you know Harry supports ya enough for the lot of us and then some.” He knew no such thing but decided to drop it, before he said something insulting, maybe end the call on a friendly note.

“Whatever so about this Harry situation then…”

“What Harry _situation_ you _are_ friends with him yeah? He’s not the sharpest pencil so he might not sense anything is amiss so long as you don’t do anything too outlandish, even for me. If you _have_ to hang around him then just do whatever requires the least amount of talking and if you can encourage him to get out the house maybe visit with Ben and Mere or I dunno—Ed if he’s still in town, whatever you do, do not tell him you’re feeling poorly. It will get you the exact opposite reaction than you want.”

Nick opened his mouth to ask what reaction that would be but the younger lad continued on before he could utter a single word.

“Instead of telling you to get in bed and he’ll make you a cuppa and leave you rest like any normal person would do, Harry will make you tea and soup and bring you your- _my_ favorite biscuits and he will climb into bed _with_ you and cuddle you to death while watching reruns of One Tree Hill, quoting along the entire time no matter how many times you shush him because it’s so bloody annoying.”

Nick didn’t really see the bad in that at all and almost said as much until he realized oh right being that close to Harry the younger lad would better be able to pick up on Louis’ mannerisms or lack thereof as the case maybe, perhaps Louis had a certain way of eating his biscuit or maybe he always laughed at a certain scene without fail and when Nick didn’t laugh Harry would immediately know that it was Nick wearing Louis’ face and the jig as they say would be up.

“Alright then I suppose the last question I have for you is how do ya take yer tea?”

Their call ends shortly after that when Nick near screeches directly into Louis’ ear ‘what no sugar at all?!?’ causing the singer to promptly hang up on him.

Nick eyed the door and wondered how much longer he could stall before Harry came back to fetch him, then decided to just man up he was going out their either way whether it was now or ten minutes from now there was no getting out of it unless he wanted Harry knowing something was off right away. Glancing down at himself once more dressed in only Louis’ ridiculous superman underwear he shrugged and figured Harry had to have seen his boyfriend in much less and chose to forgo getting dressed.

Stopping off to finally relieve himself before making his way to the kitchen, he followed the sound of Harry singing to himself, a song by the 1975 if he wasn’t mistaken. The curly haired lad’s back was turned towards him as he poked around at something in a pan, it smelled divine whatever it was but this also gave Nick the few seconds more he needed to gather his wits and put his—er _Louis’_ game face on.

He kept hearing Louis’ voice in his head _act natural_   as he entered the kitchen then thought better of it and instead leaned against the doorframe crossing and uncrossing his arms over his chest until finally settling on keeping them crossed—shooting for casual as he cleared his throat. It’s a testament to Lou and Harry’s friendship that the younger boy doesn’t even jump. Just whirls around with a grin and a spatula. He raises an eyebrow at Nick’s pose and the older man has a moment of terror thinking Harry just has to know before he’s shaking his curls out and laughing.

“Alright there Lou? Why don’t ya have a seat, I made us a fry up and tea. Didn’t expect you’d be up yet but luckily I’ve gotten into the habit of making enough for two anytime I cook eh?”

“Uh sure, there are definitely far worst habits to pick up I reckon.” Harry chuckled throatily and turned back to his pan to flip the eggs one last time before plating them while Nick sat down letting out an audible breath as he did so.

They eat breakfast mostly in comfortable silence and Nick can’t help grimacing at the bitterness of his first sip of plain tea and Harry again raises an eyebrow but says nothing. Nick scarfs down the meal and that must be a familiar enough sight because Harry doesn’t comment, just finishes most of his own food, tossing an extra sausage off his plate to Nicks.

And the whole thing was all so routine that Nick felt all his food threatening to come back up on him. Luckily Harry began talking then surprisingly about _him_ , as in Nick and how off he’s been acting lately, last night especially and it felt weird eavesdropping on a conversation about himself only technically he wasn’t eavesdropping at all because as far as Harry knew he was Louis.

However when Harry’s done he looks at Nick expectantly and the older man honesty doesn’t have the faintest idea how Louis would respond, would he wave it off as a joke, would he throw a snide jab about Nick being a prick and that’s why he’s been avoiding Harry for months or would he answer like the mature twenty year old he is and give his younger mate some sound advice?

“Maybe it just slipped his mind or he lost ya number in his old age? That’s pretty common with the senile yeah?”

That apparently was not the right answer because Harry made his usual pinched look, a clear sign he was upset and began to draw into himself and Nick could honestly feel a blood vessel about to burst somewhere so without thinking he blurts:

“Sorry Haz, guess I’m just feeling a little off today, can I think on this a bit and come back to you with a serious best mate answer for ya?”

Fuck he’d done it, he’d gone and blamed feeling poorly on his odd behavior exactly what Louis had warned him not to do and just as Louis predicted Harry’s eyes droop in the corners in sympathy and he reaches a hand out to feel Nick—Louis’ forehead.

“Oh babe you do feel a bit warm—off to bed you go, I’ll be in in a minute with your tea.” He says shooing him to bed; he follows after not a minute later as promised with a fresh cuppa and a pack of cookies though he doesn’t hand them over right away instead sliding up under the covers with Nick and queuing up the first season of One Tree Hill on Netflix.

Nick tries to keep his distance lying on the very edge of his side of the bed but Harry just grabs him to him without even looking away from the television, snuggling into his side and god Louis fits so perfectly in the little nooks of Harry’s body like he was made for the sole purpose of being there that something does a little inside him and in that split moment he decides to he’s not going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. Louis and Harry are together, there’s nothing he can do about that but he can take advantage of the fact that he is now in Harry’s boyfriends body to finally make a move—take what he’s longed for, for much too long to be healthy.

They cuddle and it feels so amazing to be this close to harry and that’s when Nick gets the bright idea to finally take the chance to hit on harry, while in his boyfriends body.

By kissing him

He’d tried to do it all sleuth like by pretending to reach over Harry for the packet of biscuits and then just went for it. It was chaste at best but a flame lit within him all the same as he pressed deeper, adding a bit of tongue before he realized Harry wasn’t kissing him back. He’d had just enough time to wonder if Harry knew Louis so well he could tell when even his kisses were off when he was suddenly being shoved away.

Nick blinked confused eyes open to find Harry staring at him wide eyed and slack jawed, in all honesty he looked horrified which was a bit insulting, was he really that bad at snogging? All the blokes he’s snogged in the past—and there were quite a few had never had complaints! He doesn’t have enough time to be properly offended before he’s being shoved away and the younger boy is scrambling off the bed, putting as much space between them as possible without leaving the room entirely, still looking as though he’d just been told the last year had been a very elaborate punk’d and One Direction had never been put together by Simon.

“What the fuck Lou?” Is all he says finally before shaking his head and stomping out of the room, not stopping until Nick hears the front door of the flat open and close. Nick is confused but chocks it down to Harry’s OCD-like tendencies, figuring the younger lad was afraid of catching whatever bug it was Nick ‘had’.

Now that he’s alone he doesn’t know what to do with himself they’ve got nothing good saved on their DVR and their DVD collection leaves something to be desired all full of American teen drama series box sets and superhero movies which just isn’t for him.

What he’d really like to do is go out maybe see a film in the cinema or hell go bowling he hasn’t wanted to do that in an age but now that he can’t leave the house he’s itching to do a lot of things that he wouldn’t normally.

And he would do despite Louis’ earlier threats except he’s rather found of his eyebrows thank you.

So he settles on making himself a proper cuppa with milk and sugar grabbing up the remote for a bit of channel surfing when he comes across a Little Britain marathon and opts to watch it.

~*~

Before he knows it’s nearly ten to six, his arse has gone numb and he’s bloody well starving. He wonders fleetingly how Louis’ fared in his body for the last seven or eight hours and then wonders less fleetingly where Harry’s gone off to for just as long, maybe he’s gone to see one of the other ld boys or out for a luncheon with the Cordens’ or summat.

Unfolding from the knot he’d twisted himself into in the last few hours he stretched out his joints eliciting a moan at how amazing it felt to move them again after hours of immobility. He makes his way over to the kitchen to see what he can scrounge up for supper, or at the very least find where the boys kept their take out menus—because all bachelor pads should have a proper menus drawer, it’s an indisputable fact.

Nick soon learns that neither Harry nor Louis have quite gotten around to restocking their fridge or pantry since being back home so that leaves him to search the drawers for a Chinese menu or the number to their favorite curry place anything to assuage Louis’ growling stomach.

After a good look about he doesn’t quite find that drawer he’s looking for but he does spy the number of an Indian joint stuck to the refrigerator with an I heart NY magnet so he takes it and sighs thinking it’ll have to do. Pulling out Louis’ mobile he frowns down at the screen, thinking that this entire day was a waste of a body swap and vows that if they haven’t changed back by tomorrow he intends to have a time of it, see how the other half lives or what have you.

He’s just about to key in the number when the phone buzzes to life as he stares down at his own number. He snorts when he sees he’s already saved in Tomlinson’s phone as Prick, not the cleverest of insult but no less amusing and thumbs the answer button.

“Yes, hello darling.” He chirps into the phone, exaggerating how pleased he actually is to hear from the runt.

“What the fuck Grimshaw.” Louis barks in lieu of a greeting.

“Lovely to hear from you too, to what do I owe the honor.”

“Cut the crap arsehole, you mind telling me why Harry has been over here for last five hours freaking out about me being in love with him?”

“Um?”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing you wouldn’t have done.” He insisted when the line stayed silent he sighed heavily. “Alright I may have snogged him.”

“You what?!?!?”

“I snogged him alright, I saw my opportunity and I took it, I don’t know what he’s freaking out about I didn’t even get to my infamous tongue swirly thing that drives the blokes mad, barely got his mouth open in fact before he was shoving me off.”

“Nick you idiot!”

“What did I do wrong really, is it so uncommon that a bloke snog his boyfriend yeah I get it he was under the assumption I was sick but this is a tad bit dramatic even to me.”

“Fuck listen here Nick because I’m going to say this one time and one time only. Larry Stylinson is bullshit I mean I love him he’s my mate and he makes a mean fajita but we are not dating god Nick don’t take you for a fourteen year old girl believing everything you read on Sugarscape, scratch that, I’ve known you were a fourteen year old girl for months now, but for some reason you’ve still managed to baffle me with yer stupidity.”

“Shit wait, I’m not following here you mean…”

“Me and Harry are just mates, in fact  judging from the looks he’s been giving me all day and the seductive way he was eating a strawberry, making sure I was looking—it’s _you_ he’s into ya great big knob.”

“Wait you mean he doesn’t always flick it tongue out like a bloody lizard before he puts food in his mouth?” Louis made an amused noise.

“Nope, he’s doing that all for you mate.”

“No, you’re taking the piss, look Tomlinson I know we haven’t always or ever seen eye to eye especially when it comes to Harry but this is actually bordering on cruel.”

“Seriously Nick, I promise you he’s  into you, he’s spent the entire day thinking up just about every possible excuse he could to cuddle up to me and he voluntarily drank red wine with dinner earlier.”

“And what exactly is that supposed to prove we drink red wine together all the time.”

“Oh yeah? That’s funny because Harry can’t stand red wine, he’s not a fan of wine in general but if he has to drink it he tends to prefer whites…”

“Really, you’re not fucking with me?”

“Honestly it wouldn’t even be worth it as pathetically gone as you sound; it wouldn’t even be worth the trouble.” Something crashed to the floor on Louis’ end making Nick jump.

“Christ where _are_ you?”

“We’re having dinner at the Ivy…still deciding whether or not I want dessert while Harry finishes up his fruit salad, he dashed for the loo a bit ago s’how I was able to call you.”

“Oh…so you really think he fancies me then?” Louis groaned into the phone and Nick could just imagine the face the younger lad was pulling at the moment.

“For fucks sakes yes! I don’t know how you thought he was with me, and what’s even more fucked up is that you made a move on him while in my body anyway that’s sick, even for you Grimmy.”

“Fuck me.” Nick groaned, feeling like a complete prat.

“Yeah fuck you is right because payback is most definitely in order for trying to put the moves on Hazza while in my body.”

“Wait no what’re going to do, please don’t touch him…I want the first time any part of my body touches his to be _my_ doing, please Lou. I’m truly begging here.”

“Alright, alright I won’t _touch_ him.”

“Oh thank yo—wait why did you say it like that, what do you mean to do Lou? Lou?” He cried into the phone and swore when all he heard was a dial tone in return. He quickly hung up and tried calling back, beginning to panic when each of his calls went straight to voicemail.

~*~

Louis grinned down at Nick’s mobile, the lock screen an old picture of him and Aimee at the beach on one of their many holidays to Ibiza, he looked up, meeting Harry’s eyes as he slid back into his side of the booth.

“Everything alright?” he asked, a bit breathless. Louis nodded, eyes sparkling with mischief as he closed the dessert menu in front of him.

“Think I’m up for a bowl of ice cream though.”

~*~

Nick wakes up the next morning and nearly has a heart attack when he rolls over to find Harry curled at his side, in his bed. Sneaking a hand down to cup his dick he just stopped himself from crowing in relief when his hand gripped his own dick.

“Oh how I’ve missed you o penis of mine.” He did a tiny dance of celebration; careful not to rock the bed or jostle its other occupant too much as he did so. Speaking of Styles, Nick slid his eyes back over to the younger boy and frowned.

“Fuck I’m going to kill Tomlinson, told him no hanky panky.” He murmured petulantly.

“Hmm, what’s this about hanky panky?” Harry mumbled smiling sleepily as he stretched his arms out. Nick winced at the audible pop the younger boy’s joints made and sighed.

“Nothing, just um thinking about last night is all.” Harry smile widened, his features sleep soft and adorable.

“Oh, yeah and when exactly did you have time to sneak out for this hanky panky? I was practically clung to you like a koala the entire night.”

“I know but…”

“Could’ve stayed _here_ for that hanky panky you know…would’ve liked to see that tongue of yours wrapped around something other than your bloody finger…god really Nick licking ice cream off your fingers so obscenely and in such a public place— _children_ eat in that restaurant Nicholas.” Nick relaxed when he realized Louis hadn’t fooled around with Harry last night, but had apparently licked ice cream off his fingers seductively? He honestly didn’t know whether to send him a nasty text or a fruit basket.

“Right, silly me what was I thinking?” Harry shrugged his shoulders lazily, raking his fingers through Nick’s chest hair.

“Haven’t the faintest idea, but I know what _I_ was thinking.” Nick raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah what’s that?” Without warning Harry crawled over so he now straddled Nick with a knee on either side of his body, the bed sheet slipping low enough to tell him that Harry was completely naked underneath it.

Nick gulped looking up into dopey green eyes, Harry’s curls flopping down onto his forehead like they used too before he started putting all that product in it to keep the front slicked back into a sort of bastardized quiff. Harry leant down, bringing his mouth up close to Nick’s ear and whispered:

“Really _did_ wank off to you back when you were on T4.”

“What?” Nick gasped, taken aback.

“Mm you were bloody fit and I was a horny closeted teen you do the math.” Harry finished with a hiss as he moved his hips just so that their crotches rubbed up against each other, sending a shiver through the both of them.

Nick’s hands instinctively came up to cup Harry’s pert bum a cheek in each hand, encouraging the younger boy to continue.

Harry gasped in surprise as Nick gave them a vicious squeeze. Having waited just as long for this himself, he continued to rub his body against Nick’s, watching the older man’s reactions as he did so.

 Nick licked his lips, closing his eyes softly in order to compose himself. He’s wanted this for so long; he found it hard to believe it was actually happening, finally. So, he did what anyone in their right mind would. He released Harry’s ass and rolled them so that he was now on top.

 Their eyes met again and Nick knew the lust he read in Harry’s mirrored his own.

 Nick took over, brushing his brief clad hips against Harry’s for a few more minutes before becoming overwhelmed by the sensation. He didn’t want to lose it here, not yet. Not this soon. So he slowed his thrusts gradually until he wasn’t moving at all but panting with their erections crushed together in a way that was both pleasant and painful.

 Harry whimpered as Nick moved his hips away altogether. “What’s wrong?” he asked his deep voice gone even deeper with lust.

 Nick couldn’t help but smirk. Somehow, the confident popstar had been reduced to putty in his hands and it was because of him, not Louis or anyone else, but _him_.

 He pressed a quick kiss on Harry’s mouth before slowly trailing his lips down his hot naked body until they found their way to Harry’s flushed cock.

 Nick’s eyes flickered up to meet Harry’s, who licked his full lips in anticipation. His green eyes pleading for it after all the teasing they’d been doing over the past year.

 Without further preamble Nick ducked down to wrapped his lips around the head of Harry’s dick while his hand found its way around the shaft. Harry groaned Nick’s name huskily and tangled his fingers in Nick’s hair, tugging slightly as he bucked beneath him.

 Nick’s eyes never left Harry’s face as he continued to suck him down to the root, his teeth grazing just shy of painful while Harry struggled to hold it together. He didn’t want to be that guy. The one that lost control too early, but Nick’s mouth felt so damn good around him and he’s wanted this for so long. 

 “Nick, fuck!” He groaned loudly, tugging at Nick’s quiff a bit harder than he meant to.

 Nick only smiled around the cock in his mouth and went in for the kill, deep-throating Harry until the younger lad was reduced to mere whimpers.

 The second Harry felt the tightness of Nick’s throat; he knew he was done for. He groaned again, louder if it were possible feeling his toes begin to curl.

 It was all too much, too good and he couldn’t handle it. He clung to Nick, giving his waves a final yank as his hips rose of their own accord, fucking Nick’s mouth with abandon until with a final grunt he came down Nick’s throat, not letting up until the older man had swallowed every drop.

 Harry flopped back onto the pillow, his sweaty curls fanning out as he panted up to the ceiling. Nick smirked, kissing his way back up Harry’s body until he reached his lips where he planted a lingering kiss, letting the singer taste himself on his tongue. Harry moaned as Nick began rocking against him, his oversensitive dick already beginning to twitch with renewed interest.

 He tried to bring a hand between them to rub Nick through his briefs with instead but Nick grabbed him by the wrist and smiled against his mouth.

 “Don’t be cheeky” He mumbled.

 “That’s impossible.” Harry responded with a Cheshire cat-like grin, reaching for Nick again only for the older man to tighten the hold on his wrist.

 “Hey, hey…there’s no need to rush yeah?” He said, sitting back on his folded calves to create a bit of distance between them.

 “But…” Harry started, gesturing between them perplexed. Nick heaved a heavy sigh and nodded.

 “I know it’s a tad late seeing as I just sucked you off but I really want this to work, this things between us and sex too soon would just complicate things.” Harry nodded too even if he still looked as though he thought Nick was talking out his ass.

 “Right, I suppose you’re right but…” He sat up, running a hand through his curls and let out a shaky breath. “Fuck alright so what’re we doing here then? What do you want?” He asked training his wide doe eyes on the other man.

 “You, I’ve always just wanted you.” Nick admitted earnestly, he chewed his lip choosing his next words carefully.

 “And not just in my bed either I want it all, _boyfriends_ and I know it won’t be easy going at first what with you having to stay in the closet for the sake of the band but I’m more than willing to try it. You’re worth the wait.”

 The two men sat there staring at each other, with only the sound of their breathing to interrupt the silence. Finally Harry shrugged, pulling a funny face as he spoke.

 “Uh, I hope you’re not waiting for me to object or something because like I said I’ve been gone for you since I was sixteen…I’ve wanted this for two _years_ Nick. I’m completely on board if you are.”

 “On board are you?” Nick teased good-naturedly before tackling him onto his back once more. Harry gasped into the kiss as their hips met yet again, his budding erection colliding sweetly with Nick’s own.

 “Mm, think I’ll take that handjob now popstar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
